


Inktober Day 5 - Long

by Madilayn



Series: Inktober 2017 [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2017, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/pseuds/Madilayn
Summary: A bit of stream of consciousness - the prompt for Day 5 is LONG





	Inktober Day 5 - Long

How long is a piece of string? A line? A dot? How do you measure infinity? 

When you look from a planet into the realms of space, how can you put your finger on one place and say “There. That is infinity”

How do you measure emotions? By weight? Length? Volume of tears? By time perhaps.

Perhaps they can be measured by how long you’ve lived. Every emotion, touch, thought – is that how you measure a life? Or is that another of those things that only infinity is a measure. 

Is it even possible to measure the intangible with the tangible? Where is the crossover point where the tangible becomes intangible?

When you try to measure love – is there a different measure for when love is returned? For unconditional love? How can you say that something has been cut short if you don’t know what the total is?

Because, after all, how long IS a piece of string?


End file.
